I Like To See
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: Seventh year is drawing to a close, and with the stress of N.E.W.T.S. and the threat of war, it's rare that the Marauders have time to themselves. Yet, with all this going on, they still find some time for a little lovin'... SBRL


**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction... Though, I really wish I did... -stares at empty wallet-

* * *

**I Like To See**

This was the Remus Lupin that Sirius Black loved to see. He loved it when his Moony was relaxed, no longer stressing about homework or classes or N.E.W.T.S because it was a weekend. It was a Sunday, and everyone knew that even Remus Lupin took breaks every once in a while. That once in a while always ended up on Sundays. Sirius loved watching Remus sit in their dormitory on one of the large windowsills while taking in the Hogwarts' grounds. Students running around, laughing and playing and causing havoc where ever they went. Sirius could swear that he had seen Hagrid goofing around with Fang and a small gaggle of first years.

Sirius loved seeing Remus calm, with his nose-- for once --not buried in the monotonous pages of his dusty old books. Not that Remus wasn't always calm and collected, nor did he _always _have his head stuck in the clouds. Then again, there were some times where Remus would just lose himself in the throes of simple pleasures. Sirius made sure of that. Who in their right mind would be calm and reclused while wriggling beneath the infamous Sirius Black?

He held onto his look of sweet contentment. Laying back against his head board, the Marauder's Map sitting gingerly in his lap, Sirius watched Remus' eyes light up in the warm afternoon glow of the sun. He smiled and turned his attention back to the map, poking idly at the little spot where Filch and Mrs. Norris were pacing up and down the fourth floor corridor. It was Remus' small chuckle that caught his attention next and he looked up, seeing James suspended upside down from his broom in front of the tower window in full Quidditch garb. Dishevled hair swung freely and his glasses threatened to fall from their perch, but the Head Boy didn't care. Remus was smiling, laughing for the first time in hours.

Full moons really did get the best of him.

"James," Remus mouthed, and only a whisper came out. It wasn't like James could hear him through the window, "Fix your glasses." In emphasis, Remus pushed a shaky finger up the bridge of his nose. Potter grinned and righted himself again, fixing his glasses as advised before spinning out of the air and back to the Quidditch Pitch.

Sirius stayed quiet as he watched Remus settle back into the window sill. He closed those beautiful, honey-golden eyes and breathed a little sigh that set Sirius' senses on fire. After a moment of squirming Remus stilled and lay his head comfortably against the window.

He was dozing, and that announced Sirius' chance to stare freely without causing his lovely werewolf any discomfort.

Sirius watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, small, pale fingers intertwined on top of his knee caps. Remus' overly baggy robes left everything to the imagination and the hand-me down garbs did that sexy little body of his no justice, but Sirius knew better. Of _course _Sirius knew.

Remus was huddled in a corner of the sill, long arms wrapped in an even longer t-shirt. The faded grey washed out at the top, looking almost white, sleeves draped over every part of his arm but his fingertips. It was thin, but large and long and Remus looked so comfortable and warm with faded jeans that hung low on his hips, hanging off of his waist and draping over his toes. Sirius felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach at the completely tranquil scene before him.

Remus entranced him, the Autumn sun was shining on his hair just right and it looked almost as if Remus' head was surrounded by a lonely halo.

"Remus..." Sirius found himself whispering in his friend's ear. When he had gotten over to the window, he didn't know. Sirius was just so entranced that almost nothing registered, not even the small scufflejust outside the window as James and another Slytherin chaser chased each other around in the air, fighting for the quaffle. Damn Slytherin's trying to steal the Quidditch practice pitch. Remus jumped, slightly panicked, but he relaxed when he saw the serene look on Sirius' face, a lazy smile, the mischevious twinkle in his eye.

This was the Sirius he liked to see.

Remus Lupin loved to see his Sirius in his element. When surprise, stealth and cunning were a necessity, when that burning _something_ would be all the more prominent. Comfortable in the dorms was another look that Remus favored, when Sirius wore the baggiest pair of jeans he could find along with his oldest shirt tht was stretched beyond reason, hanging off of his toned frame.

This, Remus loved.

"Sirius?" He answered with a small tilt of his head and a lazy blink. Sirius smiled, James peeking in through the window all but ignored.

"Mmm, just wanted to see how my Moony was doing." He nuzzled his nose into Remus' cheek in a very Padfoot-like fashion. Remus chuckled low in his throat, running the tips of his fingers through the loose strands of ebony hair fallng over the animagus' shoulder. "So, how's my Moony doing?"

"A lot better, now that I have Mr. Padfoot here."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to request permission to give Mr. Moony a good afternoon snog." Sirius wiggled his nose cheekily against Remus' neck. Remus sighed and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mr. Moony gives Mr. Padfoot permission to do as he wishes." And that was all anyone had to say before Sirius' lips immediately pressed against Remus', soft and tender, but the feather-light touch sent such a thrill up their spines that it was a wonder they didn't stay like this, attached at the mouth for forever and a decade. The feel of each other was magnificent, and it seemed that they couldn't get enough. They managed to ignore the light squeak they heard coming from the doorway followed by the hasty click of the dorm door.

Peter Pettigrew stood on the other side of the door, face flushed in embarrassment but there was a small smile on his face. Those two couldn't get enough of each other, just like James said. And that is how he loved to see his friends-- happy, calm for once in the seemingly never-ending tornado of N.E.W.T.S. and war and Slytherin goonies hexing the pants off of poor Frank Longbotom and the Marauders as well. He gave an indignant huff; he had yet to be hexed by those slimy Slytherin's. It was only a matter of time, though, so he better watch his back. Not one Gryffindor failed to notice the silver and icy green scrawl on his back that read "Slytherin Property."

* * *

**OMG, NO PETER BASHING**! **YAY**! I don't like people that bash Peter. So he made a mistake that cost people their lives, honestly, it's not like he went right up to Voldy and said, "Hi! My name is Peter Pettigrew and I'm scared shitless of you! I'm Lily and James Potters' secret keeper and they live right down the road in LaLa Land, Godric's Hallow! Go eat them, please." -smiles creepily-

What I wrote at the end with Peter, though, I can imagine that happening to him.

_mandaxface_


End file.
